Queen Toxic
Info Queen Toxic is a member of team C.R.A.Z.Y.. She is balanced between good and evil. It doesn't take much to make her go evil but she will go good again if given a diamond. History Joining the team When Sheogorath decided to recruit more members, Ultimate Warrior had Queen Toxic brought into the team because she was a friend. Small Adventures Queen Toxic went on a few adventures throughout the multiverse with the team. However, the adventures wouldn't prepare her for the Illuminati. Return of the Illuminati threat While in their home dimension, Team C.R.A.Z.Y. was attacked by the Illuminati. the attack was lead by Taluk. Taluk was not like any other Illuminati leader. Despite their best efforts, Team C.R.A.Z.Y. was capture by Taluk. Queen Toxic tried to use her sonic scream on Taluk. However, Taluk wasn't affected. He had known about the scream and wore protective gear in his suit. However, the Illuminati soldiers that were present weren't so lucky. Their heads exploded. Queen toxic escaped with the rest of team C.R.A.Z.Y.. However, this wouldn't be the last they saw Taluk. Fighting Taluk For 10 more years, Team C.R.A.Z.Y. would fight Taluk. Team C.R.A.Z.Y. would nearly be defeated each time. The Final Solution When Taluk finally figured out how to defeat Team C.R.A.Z.Y., he launched a massive assault. When Ultimate Warrior came up with a plan to defeat Taluk, Spazzy, Symbiote Warrior, and Hazel were sent to infiltrate the Illuminati command center so they could read Taluk's mind. Queen Toxic helped the remaining members cause a distraction. Unknown to them, the three heroes sent to capture Taluk fell into a trap. Taluk had predicted it and captured them. When Ultimate Warrior realized the three heroes were caught, he ordered for a retreat. Queen Toxic, despite wanting to do a different plan, went back to Team C.R.A.Z.Y. headquarters. The three heroes that were captured had escaped Taluk's warship and returned to base. Everyone was unaware that the three heroes were tracked. An orbital bombardment destroyed the base. Queen toxic survived along with everyone else. The team went on the run. Taluk began targeting friends and family members of the team. After several days of attacks, the team was almost ready to surrender. One day, Taluk's warship left the universe through a portal. that meant Taluk wasn't around to personally command the attack. Ultimate Warrior took advantage of the situation and decided it was time to strike. Together, the team destroyed an Illuminati warship. They then proceeded to take over another warship. They then crashed the warship into the Illuminati command center. The remaining Illuminati forces retreated. Time of Reckoning *Content coming sometime in the future Powers * telekinesis: Queen Toxic can move items with her mind * flight: Queen Toxic is able to fly * shoot electricity: Queen Toxic can shoot electricity out of her hands * sonic scream: Queen Toxic has a sonic scream that causes people's heads to explode * kiss of death: Queen Toxic can kill someone by kissing them Category:Female Heroes Category:Team C.R.A.Z.Y. Category:Psychotic